Ephénia , mon monde , mes emmerdes
by Emineckochan
Summary: Il existe six mondes : Terre , Orio, Angelus, Akumadesi, Désesnaria et Ephénia. Dans celle-ci cohabitent Hybrides et Vampires. Naruto jeune hybride de 17 ans se retrouve dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Venez découvrir son histoire chers lecteur et chères lectrices , il vous la racontera. Il vous attends ! Sasu/Naru. Résumé nul mais histoire bien venez jeter un coup d'œil ! Je le promet
1. Prologue

_**Ephénia , mon monde , mes emmerdes ...**_

**Disclamer :**_Kishimoto Masashi _

**Rating :**_ M_

**Couples :**_ Principalement Sasuke x Naruto_

_**Et bien je vous laisse apréciez .**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_**I**__l existe plusieurs mondes ,_

_six en tout , _

_reliés par des passerelles fermées qui ont besoins d'un " passe "__**(1)**__ pour s'ouvrir ._

_**C**__es six mondes forment un cercles _

_et au milieu de celui-ci se trouve un soleil artificielle qui difuse de la lumière de 7h jusqu'à 21h30 ._

_**S**__auf pour certains jour au des fêtes sacrée __**(2)**__ ont lieu , _

_dans ces moments là il reste allumé ._

_**M**__ais revenons à nos planètes qui ne sont autres que :_

_**L**__a __**T**__erre ,_

_celle où les humains vivent ._

_**O**__rio ,_

_où les robots habitent ._

_**A**__utrefois les humains les avaient crée pour leur tâche difficile et ennuyeuse ,_

_mais quand ceux-ci ont commencé à se monter contre eux ,_

_ils les ont expédié ici ._

_**A**__ngelus ,_

_le territoire des anges qui retiennent les ténébres quand il essaie d'attaquer une planète ._

_**A**__kumadesi ,_

_le repère des démons _

_qui n'en loupent pas une pour en faire baver les êtres de lumière ._

_**M**on monde ,_

_**E**__phénia ,_

_sur celle-ci cohabitent deux espèces ,_

_les hybride mi-humains , mi-animal ._

_**I**__ls représentent 26 pour-cents de la population cette planète car la plupart ont été exécuté par les anges ,_

_à cause de leur crime commis envers les hommes ._

_**I**__ls détiennent une force incroyable ,_

_et pour la fête du 14 juillet __**(3)**__ ,_

_ils prennent leur forme animale __**(4)**__ ._

_**E**__t il y a les vampires ,_

_les bêtes assoifés de sang qui ont fait des ravages un peu partout sur les mondes ._

_**I**__ls furent exilés ici ._

_**L**__eur puissance sont légal de celle des hybribe , _

_mais ceux de haut rang possède des pouvoirs ._

_**L**__a dernière planète se nomme ,_

_**D**__ésesnéria ,_

_plus connues comme " la terre des morts " ,_

_là où se reposent les âmes ._

_**S**__eul les faucheurs __**(5)**__ ont le droit d'y accèder ._

_**R**__evenons à __**E**__phenia ,_

_comme je disais seuls les vampires de haut rang possèdent un pouvoir ._

_**I**__l y a cinq familles qui sont concerné ._

_**L**__es __**H**__aruno ,_

_qui ont le pouvoir de soigner toutes les maladies _

_mais peuvent aussi en donner ._

_**L**__es __**H**__yuuga , _

_détecte les faiblesses _

_et les pouvoirs ou espèces des personnes ._

_**L**__es __**U**__chiha , _

_ils contrôlent la magie _

_et les animaux mais pas les hybrides ._

_**S**__auf si ils sont dans leur forme animal entière ._

_**L**__es __**N**__ara , _

_prennent possession du corps des gens pendand un temps limité _

_qui varie selon la personne possédée ._

_**E**__t les __**Y**__amanaka ,_

_qui lisent dans les esprits _

_et les manipulent ._

_**C**__es grandes familles sont très respecté par leur congéner _

_et même par nous ,_

_les hybride ._

_**P**__our notre part certains d'entre nous leurs servent de " Rosarie " __**(6)**__ ._

_**M**__ais il faut déjà que notre sang soit potable pour eux ._

* * *

_**V**__ous devez vous demander qui vous conte cette histoire ._

_**H**__é bien ,_

_c'est moi __**N**__aruto __**U**__zumaki , 17 ans ._

_**N**__e soyez point larguer ,_

_mes cher spectateur _

_ou_

_mes très chère spectatrice !_

_**J**__e vais vous narrer mon histoire ,_

_du commencement jusqu'au moment présent ._

_**V**__ous comprendrez très vite le pourquoi du comment ,_

_je suis ici à vous parler ._

_**V**__ous comprendrez aussi pourquoi ,_

_je suis dans la m*rde jusqu'au cou !_

_**J**__e vais tout de suite débuter ,_

_mais pour cela je vous demanderais de bien vouloir tourner la page de mon histoire . _

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**_(1) : _****Le passe****_ : C'est un morceaux de papier signer par les gouverneur de chaque pays ,_**

**_qui autorise une personne à passer dans un autre monde , _**

**_pour un certain temps ._**

**_(2) : _****Les fêtes sacrée ****_: Ce sont juste certaines date comme le 14 juillet , _**

**_24 décembre , 1 janvier ... _**

**_Le soleil reste allumé tout la nuit ._**

**_(3) : _****Le 14 juillet :****_ Le feu d'artifice xD !_**

**_(4) : _****Forme animal :****_ Juste pour libérer tout leur pouvoir et profiter ._**

**_(5) : _****Les faucheurs :****_ Ce sont des anges ou des démons très haut placés ,_**

**_qui récupére les âmes des personnes sur leur lit de mort ._**

**_(6) : Rosarie : C'est des hybrides qui servent de repas au vampires ,_**

**_mais les vampires ne les tuent pas ._**

**_Ils boivent leur sang jusqu'a être rassasié et puis voilà ._**

**Et bien voilà ,**

**je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction ,**

**même si au départ je voulais faire simplement un one-shot ,**

**sur le couple Saso/Dei .**

**Et bah nan se sera sur Sasu/Naru et une fictions !**

**Laissez vos avis ! Je serai très contente ^^ !**

**Necko-chan .**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer :**_Masashi Kishimoto_

**Rating :**_ M_

_**PS :** Je recherche une correctrice . Si quelqu'un est intéressé , envoyez moi un PM ._

_Merci . _

**_Rewiews_****_ :_**

_**deidei94 :** Hé bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira alors ^^._

_**Meari-chaan :** Moi aussi j'adore ça * bave * ! Et ouais y'a des vampire donc Sasu/Naru oblige xD . Merci de ton encouragement et voici la suite !_

_**Onigiri Addict :** Je t'ai écouté et corrigé les petites fautes , j'ai aussi demandé une correctrice . Voilà le premier chapitre j'espère qui te plaira ! :)_

_**Mrs Peach girl :** Tant mieux qu'il t'intrigue ^^ ! C'était le but ! Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre en as car j'ai du mal à les voir . ..._

_**cassios :** Et bien merci ! Voila ce premier chapitre en croisant les doigt pour qu'il te plait ._

_**lovelessnaru-chan :** En espérant que ce chapitre puisse te satisfaire ^^ ._

_** rosla :** Voilà le fameux premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

_**666Kitsune666 :** Merci à toi pour ton commentaire qui fait plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**M**on existence débuta dans le désespoir de la guerre ._

_**M**a mère **K**ushina **U**zumaki , avait scellé en son sein , l'esprit vengeur **K**yubi et lors de l'accouchement , les barrières le retenant s'en retrouvèrent grandement affaibli ._

_** L**'esprit en profita pour s'échapper mais pour son plus grand malheur , il se retrouva enfermé dans mon petit corps de nourrisson ._

_**P**uis les années passèrent , j'étais dans une famille aimante même si dehors la guerre faisait rage ._

_**T**out se déroulait parfaitement bien et ce jusqu'à mes quinze ans ._

_**E**n ce jour du 10** O**ctobre , une paire d'oreille , six cicatrices représentant des moustaches et neuf petite queues touffu firent leur apparition ._

_**J**'ai omis de vous préciser un détails ..._

_**D**epuis ces quinze ans , je vivais sur le monde des hommes ._

_**L**es forces spéciales eurent vents de cette étrange phénomène et je fut envoyés sur **E**phénia ._

_**V**ite recueilli par la dirigeante du continent cente , **T**sunade ._

_**V**oyez-vous , sur ce monde , il y a trois continents :_

_**S**una , continent du désert ,_

_**K**onoha , continent regorgeant de forêt _

_et **A**tlantique , continent de glace et de neige ._

_**S**una et **A**tlantique , forment deux croissant face à face ._

_**Q**uant à** K**onoha , elle se trouve en leur centre ._

_**C**ependant** K**onoha est très différente des autres , car chez nos voisins , nos deux espèces sont séparées , au **N**ord , se trouve les vampires et au **S**ud , mes confrère les hybrides ._

_**M**ais pas à **K**onoha , nous sommes mélangé , même dans les écoles !_

_**V**oilà où j'ai vécu ces deux dernière année , un endroit où les rangs n'existe pas , un endroit où nous sommes tous égaux ..._

_**M**on cul ouais !_

_**L**es vampires se croient supérieur mais sans nous ils seraient morts de faim !_

_**C**'est sur cette esprit rebelle que je pénétraient le pensionnat le plus réputé de tous , j'ai nommé , le lycée **O**kuse (1) ._

_**I**l est composé de cinq imposante bâtisse , le dortoir des hybrides et ceux des vampires , le gymnase , la cafétéria et bien sûr le bâtiment scolaire ._

_**T**sunade en plus d'être la présidente de **K**onoha , elle est aussi directrice d'**O**kuse , elle a donc pris la décision de m'inscrire dedans ._

_**J**'empruntais maintes et maintes couloirs , pour finalement arriver devant la salle d'**I**ruka-sensei professeur d'**H**istoire-**G**éographie ._

_**J**e ne pris guère la peine de frapper et entra en évitant soigneusement le livre scolaire ._

_-"**Naruto !** "** H**urla-il rouge de colère " **Tu est encore en retard de dix minutes !** " _

_-"**Gomen** (2) ... " **J**e me gratta l'arrière de la tête , prenant un air faussement gêné ._

_-"**Va t'asseoir avant que je ne change d'avis !** "_

_**J**e m'exécuta et partit dans le fond de la classe près de la fenêtre ._

_**L**e cours reprit ._

* * *

_**F**inalement la cloche sonna la pause repas ,tout les élèves sortirent plus ou moins calmement et je fis de même , direction l'arrière cour ._

_**C**elle-ci était un petit espace désert , car presque personne ne sait qu'elle est là , elle est composé de deux bancs encadrés par des arbres , une fontaine entouré de rose , représentant une femme penchant un vase , par lequel sortait l'eau ._

_**J**e m'installa au rebord de cette dernière et sortis mon bento (3) ._

_**A** peine ai-je commencé à le déguster , que deux bras humide viennent enlacer mon cou ._

_**J**e posa mon repas , fouilla dans mon sac , pour en ressortir une petite sucette ronde , que je donna à la jeune femme venu me déranger ._

_**S**es yeux s'illuminèrent et elle me fis un petit sourire ._

_**J**e repris mon déjeuné tandis qu'elle plongea sous l'eau déposer son cadeau ._

_**Q**uand elle en ressortis , mon repas était finis et je luis fis un sourire mesquin pour lui dire :_

_-"**Emi ...** " **M**on sourire s'élargis " **J'attends mon remerciement .** "_

_**P**our réponse elle gonfla ses joues mais pour ensuite venir s'asseoir à mes côté ._

_**J**e m'allongea alors et posa ma tête sur ses écailles , elle commença à me caresser les cheveux ._

_**E**mi était la dernière sirène existante , elle ne sortait rarement de l'eau et avait une peur bleu des gens ._

_**J**e l'ai rencontré par un pur hasard , je m'étais encore disputé avec** I**nuzuka à cause d'un jeu et j'étais alors tombé sur cette endroit pendant ma fugue ._

_**J**e m'étais reposé sur le rebord de la fontaine et elle étais apparue ._

_**D**epuis , je passe mes midi ici , lui apportant des sucrerie qu'elle raffole ._

_**E**n échange , elle me chante une chanson de son choix ._

_**Hitori ni shinaide **_

_ ( **N**e me laisse pas seule s'il te plaît )_

_**Awaku, amaku, irototte... **_

_( **D**oucement , gentiment , insuffle-moi la vie ... )_

_**Mō hanasanaide **_

_( **N**e me laisse jamais partir )_

_**Kimi wa boku no inochi... **_

_ (** J**e ne peux pas vivre sans toi ... )_

_**L**es cheveux d'**E**mi était d'un blanc pur , tombant jusqu'au sol ._

_**S**a peau était légèrement bronzée et ses formes généreuse ._

_**Dōshite, nē dōshite kimi no negai wa**_

_(** D**is-moi pourquoi , la raison pour laquelle ton vœu est )_

_** Kanashimi no ame ni uta renagara sai teru no? **_

_( **F**leurissant comme s'il était frappé par la douleur ? )_

_**Mō daijina mono kizutsuketakunai **_

_( **J**e ne souhaite plus blesser ceux que j'aime )_

**_Sono shizukana egao o tada mamoritai..._**

_( **J**e veux simplement protéger ce sourire paisible ... ) _

_**C**es yeux ,ils étaient magnifique ,mélangeant le bleu ciel avec le vert émeraude et le brun chocolat ._

**_Sono-te o nobashite..._**

_( **A**vance ta main ... )_

**_Kodoku sae kowasu hodo ni _**

_(** S**uffisamment pour que je puisse percer ma solitude )_

**_Shūen no toki mo _**

_( **E**t quand je serai engloutie par l'obscurité ) _

**_Kimi ga irunara kowakunai yo_**

_( **J**e ne serai pas effrayée si tu es là pour moi )_

_**C**'était vraiment une sirène ,charmeuse d'homme ,_

_les emmenant au fond des mers ._

_**T**riste femme ,_

_seule pour toujours ..._

_**Kimi wa boku o terasu**_

_( **T**u seras celui qui me guidera )_

_** Tada hitotsu no hikari **_

_( **M**a seule et unique lumière )_

_**L**a chanson se termina et pause avec ._

_**J**e me releva à contre cœur , pris mon sac et partit au gymnase , sans oublier de saluer la sirène au yeux mélancolique ._

* * *

_**L**a journée se termina et je rentra dans ma chambre , partagé avec l'**I**nuzuka ._

_**C**elui-ci était croisé avec un loup , il était toujours accompagné de son chien , **A**kamaru ._

_**K**iba , c'est son prénom , était un homme grand de taille à l'inverse de moi , ses cheveux brun en bataille et ses yeux chocolat espiègle , lui donnait un air d'insolent , ce qu'il était ._

_**C**es tatouage triangulaire rouge à l'envers n'arrangeait en rien à cela ._

_**I**l avait les oreilles et la queue brune avec le bout blanc ._

_**C**onstatant que la chambre était sans vie , je me débarrassa de mon sac , mes chaussures , ma vestes et ma cravate , je que jetait dans un coin de la pièce composée d'un bureau , deux lit , un grand placard et une salle de bain , je m'étala sur le lit pour finir dans les bras de Morphée ._

* * *

_**L**orsque le lendemain , j'arriva à l'arrière-cour , je découvris deux hommes vampires de surcroît , un blond et un roux , en train de malmener** E**mi , mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ._

_**J**e me jeta sur le blond qui s'apprêtait à la frapper, lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et montra les dents a l'autre , nullement effrayé , je dirai même qu'il en était amusé ._

_**J**'attrapa la blanche , la tira et la pris en sac à patate et pris les jambes à mon cou ._

* * *

_**V**oilà cher lecteur et chère lectrice ,_

_comment mon calvaire commença ..._

_**J**e vous attends donc à la prochaine page ._

_A suivre ... _

* * *

_( 1) : **Okuse** : J'ai juste vu le nom de ce lycée sur internet et je l'ai trouvé bien ._

_(2) : **Gomen** : Desolé ._

_(3) : **Bento** : C'est une boîte où les japonais mettent leur nourriture pour leur déjeuner ._

_Bon voilà le premier chapitre !_

_* Stresse * _

_Il vous a plu ?_

_ Au passage Emi est un personnage inventé mais n'apparaîtra pas beaucoup ,_

_juste ce chapitre et le prochain et peut être quelque passage mais c'est tout ! _

_Et Naruto n'est pas amoureux d'elle , il l'a trouve juste belle ._

_PS : Ceci est le lien de la chanson complète : _

_ watch?v=Uz2MrjraZQ4_

_Rewiew ? Please ? _

_* Pars se cacher *_

_Necko-chan ._


	3. Explication

**_Hello ! _**

**_Je vous poste ceci en se jour ensoleillé pour vous dire que je suis vraiment , vraiment mais vraiment désolé de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas le chapitre 2 ._**

**_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il arrive dès demain ou après-demain !_**

**_Ce petit article sera juste un résumé de ce qui s'est passé après que Naruto est sauvé Emi ._**

**_Je reviendrai dessus après alors lisez bien ce qui va suivre sinon vous risquez d'être perdu ._**

* * *

**_Voici d'abord quelques règles et petits détails que vous devriez vous souvenir pour le reste de l'histoire ._**

**_Ce sera sûrement utile :_**

**_ "-_**_** S**__eul le maître d'un(e) __**R**__osarie à le droit de le/la maltraiter , sous peine de torture ._

_**-U**__n(e) ondine__*****__ hors de l'eau plus de vingt minutes sans un quelconque contact avec celle-ci , mourra ._

_**-L**__a perte d'un(e) __**R**__osarie cause une intense souffrance à son maître pendant une certaine durée selon la relation entre eux ._

_**-D**__ans le cas contraire le/la __**R**__osarie décèdera de la mort de son vampire ._

_**-L**__es téléphones sont strictement interdit dans l'enceinte scolaire mais pas dans les dortoirs ._

_**-U**__n enfant né d'une relation hybride/vampire se verra immédiatement supprimé , les parents seront jugés devant le haut conseil ._

_**-L**__es espèces rares ou unique sont très recherchées comme objet de décoration ou sexuelle . __**I**__ls doivent se cacher ou être sous protection permanente ._

_**-N**__aruto étant unique , __**T**__sunade lui à appris une technique permettant de lui laisser qu'une queue mais cela requiert une concentration constante à ne pas relâcher ._

_**-L**__'homosexualité n'est pas très mal vues .__** L**__es vampires évitent de prendre des __**R**__osarie du sexe opposé pour contourner le problème de l'enfant ._

_**-L**__'avancé technologique d__**'E**__phénia est la même que celle de maintenant mais avec quelque changement personnel ._

_**- N**__ous sommes en __**2024 ."**_

* * *

**_En ce qui concerne le narrateur ( Naruto ) , il ne fera pas vraiment allusions à l'épisode Sauvons Emi pour cause que je n'arrivais pas à décrire la scène comme je le souhaitais et je ne voulais en aucun cas la changer . _**

**_Alors je vous ai fais un bref résumé pas très beau à lire mais je vous jure que le chapitre sera beaucoup mieux alors ne partez pas s'il vous plaît ! _**

_** "A**__près avoir sauvé __**E**__mi et avoir couru pendant dix minutes , __**N**__aruto remarqua l'état de souffrance de la blanche ._

_**I**__l réfléchit , remarqua qu'il restait à peu près vingt cinq minutes avant la sonnerie__******__ , que tout le monde , dont son ami __**K**__iba , était encore en train de manger et que dans la cafétéria se trouvait un immense aquarium ._

_**A**__rrivé devant la porte de la cantine et entra , hurla le prénom de son compagnon de chambre qui accouru aussitôt ._

_**E**__nsemble et sous le regard curieux ou envieux des élèves , ils mirent le corps fragile dans l'eau ._

_**L**__'agitation que cette nouvelle venue avait causé fit venir la directrice et le conseil de discipline , composé d'__**I**__tachi __**U**__chiha , __**S**__asori __**H**__aruno et __**D**__eidara __**Y**__amanaka ._

_**O**__n appris alors que __**E**__mi était la __**R**__osarie de l'__**U**__chiha , la marque__*******__ étant cachée sous ses longs cheveux , les voyou , __**J**__ibachi__********__ et __**J**__uugo furent chercher et emmenés dans la salle correctionnelle__******* **__ pour avoir enfreint le règlement ._

_**E**__mi donna en remerciement à __**N**__aruto un collier avec deux petites perles grises et entre elles se trouvait un magnifique cristal océan comme ses yeux ._

_**L**__e calme reprit et les cours aussi ._

_**L**__a journée se passa alors tranquillement ."_

***Ondine :**_ C'est un autre nom pour sirène ._

_******La pause midi dure **quarante cinq minutes .**_

_*****La marque montre l'appartenance du Rosarie à son maître .**  
_

**********Jibachi :**_ C'est bien un personnage de Naruto je ne l'invente pas et il est blond !_

*******Salle correctionnel : **_La pièce ou l'on punis les vilains qui n'écoutent pas les règles _

_**Et pour ceux que ça intéresse si vous voulez voir l'image de la nageoire et celle de la marque voici un lien : **_

_emineckochan .skyrock .com **(Retirer les espaces )  
**_

**_Et oui c'est mon blog mais il ne me servira que pour mettre des images ._**

**_Hé bien voilà ne me frapper pas , je sais qu'il est mal fait mais je ne peux pas faire mieux . _**

**_L__e chapitre deux sera plus recherché et beaucoup mieux rédigé ._**

* * *

**Réponse au rewiews :**

**Aru :** _Merci sa fais chaud au cœur :)_

**Midnight :**_ Merci ^^ ! Je suis contente que tu pense cela ! En espérant que la suite te plait ._

**Lizbeth :** _Cette idée m'est venu d'un coup :D et sa me fais plaisir quel te plait . Il sera très prochainement ne sois pas triste ^^ !_

**sama-66 :**_ Je t'ai écouter et j'ai changer la mise en page du premier chapitre mais je garde celle du prologue . Les chapitres s'allongeront selon mon inspiration . Il n'y a pas vraiment de date de parution car je suis pas régulière ^^" (honte à moi ! ) . Mais sur mon profil est marqué l'avancement des chapitres . En espérant que j'ai bien répondu à tes questions :D !_

**loveyaoi-15 :**_ Haha , je n'ai pas fais attention xD ! Problème corrigée ^^ . _

**666Kitsune666 :**_ Re-coucou ^^ ! Merci de la trouvé cool ! Tu connais les coupables maintenant , déçu ou surpris ? Ne t'en fais pas il a pas emmené Emi trop loin xD ! Ne te dérange pas de poser des questions , j'aime y répondre ! Et c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier d'être toujours là :) ._

**lovelessnaru-chan :**_ Naruto sera toujours gentil au fond ^^ ! Bientôt il apparaitra ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas trop sadique et vous faire attendre dix chapitre avant de le faire venir xD ! Quoique ... _

**moi :** _Hey ^^ ! Merci cela me rassure que vous comprenez bien tout :) ! On me l'avait déjà fait remarquer donc je l'ai changé . J'aime quand tout est bien espacé (maniaque-bonjour ) mais pour je change xD ! J'espère que se sera mieux pour ta lecture . _

**captainedelespaces :**_ Haaann tu trouve ? J'ai douter au début ... Sa me rassure ^^ ! Haha , sa ne me dérange pas que tu me laisse deux avis ( c'est toujours mieux ) ! Mais nan il ne doit se sentir si seul ... Enfin je crois mais bientôt il sera la ! _

_**cassios :** Vraiment ? * Rougit * J'en suis vraiment contente ! ^/^ ! L'entré de Sasuke sera magnifique ! _

_Merci de toute vos rewiews qui me donne de la force et me font rougir /^/^/_

**_A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 ! ^^_**

**_Necko-chan ._**


End file.
